Welcome Home
by Roseck
Summary: "I was so happy - just like the old days - Mammon was in my arms again. I felt him relax in my hold and he leaned his head on my chest." – "Found you, Mammon"


Name: Welcome Home

Rating: T

Pairing: BelxMammon/Viper

Genre: Hurt/comfort

Summary: "I was so happy - just like the old days - Mammon was in my arms again. I felt him relax in my hold and he leaned his head on my chest." – "Found you, Mammon"

Warning: shounen-ai. Take place in ten years later, after the final battle in the future.

Disclaim: I do not own.

Welcome Home

When Mammon died, my world nearly crumbled.

Actually, I was stunned when I heard that. Unconsciously, I cackled out cruelly "Finally dead, huh" then left without another word, no one made a move to stop me though, they just looked as if they know better but I didn't care. I did not know what possessed me to make me reacted like that but I just did. Only when I was in my room, only then that I dared let my feeling show. Oh God, my chest hurt, my heart felt like being crushed, it hurt like a bitch and this was the very first time I'd felt this kind of pain. My composure was just a façade, inside I felt like crying, screaming and bleeding.

I did not want to feel this pain. It made me so miserable.

Perhaps, this was a lie, I knew he was an _excellent_ liar (he was an illusionist, for God's sake) and he would, eventually, popped out of his hiding place and said we were all fools and that it was a joke, then demanded for his winning prize, meaning money.

Oh, what I would give to have Mammon back. I missed him so much it hurt. His voice, his smile and now, even his rating about money would make me happy. I wanted _my_ little illusionist back.

Unfortunately, I knew that would never happen. I knew he would not, could not come back.

After all, _I_ knew he was dead.

I lied on my large bed, face down and tried to calm my heartbeat. I felt nauseous, exhausted and I wanted to cry so badly. However, I was the prince and the prince would not act like that. Therefore, I just let my thought go and drifted off to sleep.

~ vVv ~

We were in the garden enjoying a free day, no mission for anyone or at least, for us.

The day was just too beautiful to stay inside the mansion. The high blue sky was clear, and the sun was blessing the Earth with its brightness, creating small beautiful sparkles of light shined through the small gaps between thousands of leaves, down the trimly grasses or on surface of the water in that nearby fountain. The wind was gently caressed leaves and grasses, birds were chirping away happily their beautiful melody. Every so often, small fluffy clouds lazily floated by bringing with its presence small shades upon the land. Everything was so wonderful and I felt like I was living my normal royal life instead of a dangerous one of an assassin.

I sat there, secretly looking at him through my long bang with my usual grin. He was slowly sipping his Earl Gray in his ever-small cup and looking quite happy, in his sense of happiness. I knew he knew I was looking at him but he did not voice his complaint yet so I just kept going on.

I knew that it was unlikely, but we were in love, by our own way and it involved teasing and arguing over anything. Even though he would not show his emotions, I knew that he loved me and was happy with his life. Occasionally, when I made him happy enough, he would let a smile grace his lips, just a tiny smile (but Mammon was Mammon, after all). It always made me pleased with myself, not that I would admit it though.

It was a rare peaceful moment of our life and I would always remember and cherish it.

~ vVv ~

Slowly opened my eyes, the sight that greeted me was _not_ the beauty of the mansion's garden and his small smile but a ceiling. It was a dream. No! Actually, it was memories, our memories that I wanted to bury deep inside my heart but still desperately clung into. That was one of a very few times Mammon had smiled. Just thought about it made my heart arched and my eyes stung with tears I always stubbornly held back. However, this time I didn't have enough strength to hold back as a single tear rolled down my cheek then many follow until my pillow was damped.

~ vVv ~

We stood there, seeing the Sawada brat beating the shit out of that fucking Byakuran. They said 'Arcobaleno will be reborn' or something like that. I didn't care to listen to the next things they said, I just need that part and that part alone. My Mammon would be back. Just that made my heart swelled with hope and joy. I was going to see him soon. My mind was racing. What would I say to him first?

Finally, he appeared after the blinding light had gone out. The purple cloak, the hood that cover nearly all his head include his face, those tattoo on his cheek… it really was him. All my thoughts earlier were suddenly gone leaving my mind blank, so with a grin etched on my face, I greeted him,

"Found you, Mammon." I sang happily.

"You look fine, Bel." my Mammon replied.

I smiled mentally. He was real, not a cruel illusion. I finally had my love back.

We parted to go home, our home, Varia's mansion. I was so happy - just like the old days - Mammon was in my arms again. I felt him relax in my hold and he leaned his head on my chest. His tiny hands rested upon mine and I could feel his grip on my arms. He was happy, too. I knew that. And that brought a grin on my face.

~ vVv ~

**At Varia's mansion ~**

Everyone was delighted. Mammon was back and that brought over a party that ended up in a destroyed dining room, broken glasses everywhere, a shouting Squalo and half death servants. And as always, Mammon was bitching about all the money to repair all this mess and how all of us hadn't changed a bit, still a weird group. Well, that was normal and now, normal made me pleased. I loved having my lover back but I also wanted to punish him for leaving me alone for so long. Then I noticed that 'un-cute kohai' of me approach Mammon then said in his perfectly monotone of his.

"So you're Mammon." Fran said.

"You're Fran. What do you want? Just so you know, I don't do free work" the baby illusionist muttered.

"I already know that." The froggy mumbled. "I just have a request, now that you are back, can you tell Bel-senpai to let me take this stupid hat off? And tell him don't make me his object to practice with his knives, can you?"

"I can't make him do anything." Mammon replied.

"No, I know he'll listen to you. Please, senpai. I don't want to have knives throwing at me anymore." He whined. Right at that time, four of my knives had already left my hand to embed in his back.

"Fake prince senpai, take these out of my back and don't throw knives at me anymore. You have a new source of fun now." The brat complained.

"Ushishi… the prince will do whatever he wants and he decides he will kill you if you don't shut up." I stated bluntly and grinned.

Right after that, a loud 'BOOM' and an equally loud 'BOSS' were heard. Boss was angry now, really angry and in this state, he would destroy everything in his reach, which were more than many. We all quickly fled out of the room leaving only Squalo to deal with Boss, which, of course, would end up him being screwed in Boss's bedchamber. Yeah everything was normal now.

Out of the dangerous zone, I swiftly grasped Mammon and silently pulled him in my room then put the lock in place. Turned around to face him, my eyes instantly widened in surprise, Mammon was still standing there but with his adult self instead of the infant Mammon we usually saw. His illusion. He must activate his illusion when I locked the door. I only saw this form a few times, because he had said that he didn't want it. Surely, he wanted his body back, but not by that.

Obviously, he wanted to say or show me something.

I didn't know what it was though.

Suddenly, he latched himself into my arms, and I could tell he was slightly trembling. I knew that all illusionists had a weak body, physically, so I immediately worried about his health.

"Are you okay? Is my little illusionist hurt? What happened?" I asked teasingly. '_I am__ worried but I'__''__ not show it. I __have__ my__ pride, you know__.__'_

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

I understood then. My usually emotionless little lover was having an emotional turmoil and I knew he wasn't used to it. It must be hard for him to cope with so I proceeded to comfort him. I held him tightly, his slender body fit into my arms perfectly, whispered soothingly in his ear, rubbed his back gently and all the while guiding him to my bed. Finally, when the back of my knees touched the edge of my bed, I slowly lower my body down bringing a still shaking Mammon with me. I laid there cuddled him in my arms and though I didn't show it, my heart was flooded with happy, joy and fear. Yes, I feared that he was an illusion that my mind created to sooth my aching heart in hope that it would stop bleeding and bringing back my old self.

I might be scared but I would never pray to God. BecauseI knew, I did kill so many people and found pleasure in it, that I was a devil who deserved to rot in hell and I was freaking sure, no Gods would hear my wishes. _'Ushishi…__. As if The Prince need__s__ their help. I'll do it with my power. Forget them.'_

I smiled at the thought.

"You'll have to pay for my treatment." my little lover mumbled out.

"Ushishi… and why is that?"

"You made my heart hurt and I need to go to a doctor to check and _you _will pay for my checking fee." My love reasoned.

I chuckled "Same old Mammon."

My Mammon was safe. And, in my arms, no less.

I was drowned with happiness and my heart was inundated with joy.

And I knew my lover definitely was happy, too.

With so many wonderful thoughts and his peaceful sleeping face (he had probably drifted off to La-la land when I was still whispering in to his ear) I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me, too.

And of course, with a smile was still blooming on my lips.

~ End ~


End file.
